Talk:Set Free (Map Game)
UN Section Here is the UN Section, where players can conduct international treatises, convene the UN Security Council, ask for sanctions against a specific nation and do all sorts of the things the UN can do. Map I found an excellent map for this map game. And it's the best I found, and just colour Ukraine and Georgia Russia's colour. Or just google 'Blank World Map' - QC Big Nations Shouldn't there be certain criteria to play as nations like the US. Like, the way it's set up people like Eric could become US. I feel like certain nations shouldnt be open to everyone. [[User:TechnicallyIAmSean|'Hail Sean, Khan of Khans!']] (Free potatoes) 11:39, May 28, 2015 (UTC) Examples being? Graham Industries. Creating the future, today. (talk) 15:15, May 28, 2015 (UTC) He literally just gave the US as an example Daxus the Harbinger of Lameness (talk) 23:07, May 29, 2015 (UTC) Well, I suppose that makes sense. Graham Industries. Creating the future, today. (talk) 05:39, May 30, 2015 (UTC) Also, I don't think we should allow Scraw to be France, if we're going to set a criteria Daxus the Harbinger of Lameness (talk) 18:41, May 30, 2015 (UTC) Yeah I don't see Scar as suited to be a UN Security Council member. Idk about Erizium, don't know much about him [[User:TechnicallyIAmSean|'Hail Sean, Khan of Khans!']] (Free potatoes) 13:36, May 31, 2015 (UTC) Well, alright. Scarlet is to be transferred to a third world country in Africa. Graham Industries. Creating the future, today. (talk) 13:46, May 31, 2015 (UTC) Erizium also played the US in Treaty of Amiens . He may need some watching but I think he can do it. Daxus the Harbinger of Lameness (talk) 18:16, May 31, 2015 (UTC) Revolution 9 CAN NOT be the UK Daxus the Harbinger of Lameness (talk) Climate Change I think we're going to need to do a lot of climate change-oriented mod events, and also factor it into deciding agricultural tiers. Daxus the Harbinger of Lameness (talk) 22:28, June 1, 2015 (UTC) True. In fact, Climate Change could also be a factor for WWIII and/or post-WWIII conflicts.Graham Industries. Creating the future, today. (talk) 23:05, June 1, 2015 (UTC) Old Tiers Economic Tiers Tier 5 (+25) -United States -People's Republic of China (Hong Kong and Macau included) Tier 4 (+20) -Japan -India -Germany -Brazil -United Kingdom -France -Russia -Mexico -South Korea -Saudi Arabia -Canada -Spain -Iran -Nigeria -Indonesia Tier 3 (+15) -Taiwan -Australia -Thailand -Egypt -Poland -Pakistan -Malaysia -Philippines -Argentina -the Netherlands -Colombia -South Africa -Bangladesh -Iraq -U.A.E. -Vietnam -Algeria -Singapore -Belgium -Kazakhstan -Sweden -Switzerland -Chile -Peru -Romania -Venezuela -Qatar -Austria -Ukraine -Myanmar/Burma -Norway -Czech Republic -Morocco -Greece -Kuwait -Sri Lanka -Israel Tier 2 (+10) -North Korea -Portugal -Denmark -Hungary -Ireland -Uzbekistan -Finland -Angola -Ethiopia -Ecuador -Sudan -Kenya -Azerbaijan -Libya -Tanzania -Oman -New Zealand -Slovakia -Dominican Republic -Belarus -Tunisia -Ghana -Guatemala -Bulgaria -Syria -Turkmenistan -Yemen -Panama -Serbia -Uganda -Ivory Coast -Jordan -Lebanon -Lithuania -Croatia -Costa Rica -Cameroon -Zambia Tier 1 (+5) -Bolivia -Nepal -Democratic Republic of the Congo -Uruguay -Afghanistan -Cambodia -Paraguay -Bahrain -Slovenia -Latvia -Luxembourg -El Salvador -Laos -Mozambique -Gabon -Mongolia -Honduras -Trinidad and Tobago -Senegal -Bosnia and Herzegovina -Madagascar -Georgia -Estonia -Botswana -Burkina Faso -Chad -Albania -Brunei -Nicaragua -Republic of the Congo -Mali -South Sudan -Macedonia -Zimbabwe -Namibia -Cyprus -Tajikistan -Rwanda -Mauritius -Jamaica -Benin -Armenia -Niger -Papua New Guinea -Kyrgyzstan -Haiti -Mauritania -Guinea -Moldova -Kosovo -Malawi -Iceland -Malta -Equatorial Guinea -Sierra Leone -Togo -Suriname -Burundi -Montenegro -Bahamas -Swaziland -Bhutan -Eritrea -Fiji -Lesotho -Guyana -Maldives -Liberia -Barbados -Gambia -Timor-Leste -Djibouti -Cape Verde -Central African Republic -Belize -Guinea-Bissau -Seychelles -Antigua and Barbuda -Saint Lucia -San Marino -Comoros -Saint Kitts and Nevis -Grenada -Saint Vincent and the Grenadines -Solomon Islands -Samoa -Dominica -São Tomé and Príncipe -Vanuatu -Tonga -Palau -Federated States of Micronesia -Kiribati -Marshall Islands -Tuvalu Military Tiers Tier 5 (+15) -United States -People's Republic of China -Russian Federation -India Tier 4 (+12) -United Kingdom -France -Germany -South Korea -Japan -Israel -Turkey -Brazil -Indonesia Tier 3 (+9) -Italy -Australia -Saudi Arabia -Iran -Malaysia -Canada -Taiwan -Pakistan -Poland -Thailand -Vietnam -Sweden -Ukarine -Singapore -Algeria -Czech Republic -Switzerland -Mexico -South Africa -Norway -Austria -Malaysia -Spain -The Philippines -Syria -North Korea Tier 2 (+6) -Nigeria -Chile -Myanmar -Belarus -Ethiopia -Argentina -Finland -Morocco -UAE -Peru -Colombia -Bangladesh -Uzbekistan -Belgium -Romania -Portugal -Hungary -Venezuela -Azerbaijan -Jordan -Greece -Tunisia -Slovakia -Croatia -Kazakhstan -Bulgaria -Kenya -Oman -Serbia -Kuwait -Ecuador -Sri Lanka -Armenia -Georgia -Angola -Qatar -Kyrgyzstan -Yemen -New Zealand Tier 1 (+3) -Tajikistan -Niger -Bahrain -Nepal -Mongolia -Lebanon -Latvia -Bolivia -Bosnia and Herzegovina -Turkmenistan -Uganda -Lithuania -Chad -Guatemala -Zimbabwe -Cambodia -Ivory Coast -Dem. Rep of the Congo -Slovenia -Albania -Sudan -Afghanistan -Ghana -Honduras -Central African Republic -Paraguay -Nicaragua -Estonia -Uruguau -Cuba -El Salvador -Iraq -Namibia -Panama -Madagascar -Republic of the Congo -Laos -Gabon -Cameroon -Tanzania -South Sudan -Libya -Mali -Zambia -Mozambique -Somalia Technological Tiers Tier 5 (+20) -United States -Japan -Sweden -China -South Korea -Canada -United Kingdom -Singapore -Israel -Finland -Germany -Australia Tier 4 (+15) -India -Brazil -France -Russia -Saudi Arabia -United Arab Emirates -Canada -Iran -Spain -Taiwan -Vietnam -Malaysia -Poland -The Netherlands -Argentina -Australia Tier 3 (+10) -Thailand -the Philippines -South Africa -Belgium -Colombia -Greece -Morocco -Czech Republic -Norway -Qatar -Venezuela -Switzerland -Chile -Peru -Austria -Indonesia -Romania Tier 2 (+5) -North Korea -Egypt -Pakistan -Nigeria -Bangladesh -Iraq -Algeria -Kazakhstan -Kuwait -Sri Lanka -Ukraine -Portugal -Hungary -Denmark -New Zealand -Ireland Tier 1 (+2) -Uzbekistan -Angola -Ethiopia -Ecuador -Sudan -Kenya -Azerbaijan -Libya -Tanzania -Oman -Slovakia -Dominican Republic -Belarus -Tunisia -Ghana -Guatemala -Bulgaria -Syria -Turkmenistan -Yemen -Panama -Serbia -Uganda -Ivory Coast -Jordan -Lebanon -Lithuania -Croatia -Costa Rica -Cameroon -Zambia -Bolivia -Nepal -Democratic Republic of the Congo -Uruguay -Afghanistan -Cambodia -Paraguay -Bahrain -Slovenia -Latvia -Luxembourg -El Salvador -Laos -Mozambique -Gabon -Mongolia -Honduras -Trinidad and Tobago -Senegal -Bosnia and Herzegovina -Madagascar -Georgia -Estonia -Botswana -Burkina Faso -Chad -Albania -Brunei -Nicaragua -Republic of the Congo -Mali -South Sudan -Macedonia -Zimbabwe -Namibia -Cyprus -Tajikistan -Rwanda -Mauritius -Jamaica -Benin -Armenia -Niger -Papua New Guinea -Kyrgyzstan -Haiti -Mauritania -Guinea -Moldova -Kosovo -Malawi -Iceland -Malta -Equatorial Guinea -Sierra Leone -Togo -Suriname -Burundi -Montenegro -Bahamas -Swaziland -Bhutan -Eritrea -Fiji -Lesotho -Guyana -Maldives -Liberia -Barbados -Gambia -Timor-Leste -Djibouti -Cape Verde -Central African Republic -Belize -Guinea-Bissau -Seychelles -Antigua and Barbuda -Saint Lucia -San Marino -Comoros -Saint Kitts and Nevis -Grenada -Saint Vincent and the Grenadines -Solomon Islands -Samoa -Dominica -São Tomé and Príncipe -Vanuatu -Tonga -Palau -Federated States of Micronesia -Kiribati -Marshall Islands -Tuvalu Industrial Tiers Tier 5 (+30) -United States -Russia -China -India -Japan -Brazil -Germany -France -United Kingdom -South Korea -Turkey -Nigeria -Indonesia Tier 4 (+25) -Poland -Pakistan -Taiwan -the Philippines -Malaysia -Vietnam -Thailand -Canada -Australia -Singapore -Mexico -Argentina -Thailand -South Africa Tier 3 (+20) -Iran -Algeria -Venezeula -Colombia -Pakistan -Bangladesh -Egypt -Argentina -Iraq -Israel -UAE -Kazakhstan -Sweden -Switzerland -Chile -Peru -Romania -Venezuela -Qatar -Austria -Ukraine -Myanmar/Burma -Norway -Czech Republic -Morocco -Greece -Kuwait -Sri Lanka -Israel -the Netherlands Tier 2 (+15) -North Korea -Myanmar/Burma -Portugal -Denmark -Hungary -Ireland -Uzbekistan -Finland -Angola -Ethiopia -Ecuador -Sudan -Kenya -Azerbaijan -Libya -Tanzania -Oman -New Zealand -Slovakia -Dominican Republic -Belarus -Tunisia -Ghana -Guatemala -Bulgaria -Belgium -Syria -Turkmenistan -Yemen -Panama -Serbia -Uganda -Ivory Coast -Jordan -Lebanon -Lithuania -Croatia -Costa Rica -Cameroon -Zambia Tier 1 (+10) -Bolivia -Nepal -Democratic Republic of the Congo -Uruguay -Afghanistan -Cambodia -Paraguay -Bahrain -Slovenia -Latvia -Luxembourg -El Salvador -Laos -Mozambique -Gabon -Mongolia -Honduras -Trinidad and Tobago -Senegal -Bosnia and Herzegovina -Madagascar -Georgia -Estonia -Botswana -Burkina Faso -Chad -Albania -Brunei -Nicaragua -Republic of the Congo -Mali -South Sudan -Macedonia -Zimbabwe -Namibia -Cyprus -Tajikistan -Rwanda -Mauritius -Jamaica -Benin -Armenia -Niger -Papua New Guinea -Kyrgyzstan -Haiti -Mauritania -Guinea -Moldova -Kosovo -Malawi -Iceland -Malta -Equatorial Guinea -Sierra Leone -Togo -Suriname -Burundi -Montenegro -Bahamas -Swaziland -Bhutan -Eritrea -Fiji -Lesotho -Guyana -Maldives -Liberia -Barbados -Gambia -Timor-Leste -Djibouti -Cape Verde -Central African Republic -Belize -Guinea-Bissau -Seychelles -Antigua and Barbuda -Saint Lucia -San Marino -Comoros -Saint Kitts and Nevis -Grenada -Saint Vincent and the Grenadines -Solomon Islands -Samoa -Dominica -São Tomé and Príncipe -Vanuatu -Tonga -Palau -Federated States of Micronesia -Kiribati -Marshall Islands -Tuvalu Old Algorithm Location Location is how close the nation is to the place of the conflict. Goes by capital city. *At the war: +10 *Next to the war: +8 *Close to the war: +4 *Far from the war: -8 *Halfway around the world (separated by ocean): -10 *Outside Earth: -20 Tactical Advantage ''' *Attacker’s advantage: +3 *Defender’s advantage: +5 *Surprise attack: Attackers +6 *Home is island: Defenders +6 *Home is desert: Defenders +8 *Home is jungle/tropical: Defenders +10 *Home is tundra/arctic: Defenders +14 in winter, +10in spring *Home is space colony: Defenders: + 10 *Amphibious landing: Defenders +8 (yes, this means invaded islands will receive a +14 bonus) *Orbital Assault: Defender: +2 (This means that space colonies will receive a +10 bonus). *Orbital Bombardment: +7 *Air superiority: +6 *Naval superiority: +4 '''Strength *Every nation militarily helping with belligerents/defenders: +Military Tier *Every nation nonmilitarily helping with belligerents/defenders: +Military Tier/2 *Every vassal militarily helping with belligerents/defenderes: +Military Tier/2 *Every vassal nonmilitarily helping with belligerents/defenders: +Military Tier/4 *Every nation militarily occupied by nation: -1.5 *Side with greater population: +3 *Side with greater industry: +3 Technology *Every nation militarily helping with belligerents/defenders: +Tech Tier *Every vassal militarily helping with belligerents/defenders: +Tech Tier *Total technology: +TotalTechTier/(Number of nations*.75) Motive *Life or death (country’s sovereign existence is threatened): +12 *Religious: +8 *Social/moral: +6 *Political: +5 *Economic: +2 *Total motive: TotalMotiveCount/(Number of nations*.75) Morale *Recent major military defeats (within past year): -2 per defeat *Extermination of conquered peoples: -3 *Motive is less than 6: -1 *War lasted beyond 7 years: -3 *Total motive: TotalMotiveCount/(Number of nations*.75) *Enemy's army is larger: -2 *Has more advanced technoloy than the enemy: +2 *Has more supplies than the enemy: +2 *Fighting hated enemy: +3 *Conscription: -3 Nuclear Weapons ''' *Strategic nuclear weapon use on capital city: +10 for belligerent, -10 for defendant (of nuke). +2 per additional nuke for belligerent, -2 per additional nuke for defendant. *Strategic nuclear weapon use on major city: +7 for belligerent, -10 for defendant (of nuke). +1.5 per additional nuke for belligerent, -1.5 per additional nuke for defendant. *Strategic nuclear weapon use on minor city: +5 for belligerent, -10 for defendant (of nuke). +1 per additional nuke for belligerent, -1 per additional nuke for defendant. *Tactical nuclear weapon use: +5 for first '''tactical nuke, +.5 per additional nuke. *Nuclear weapon use for belligerent: -5 morale this turn and next turn. *Nuclear weapon use for defendant: -2.5 morale this turn only. *Space Defense Shield: +15 for Defender and +12 for Belligerent. Industry *Full participation: +Industry Tier *Partial participation: +Industry Tier/2 Troop Numbers *(First digit in troop numbers + Number of digits in troop numbers)/1.5 *EX: 1,000,000 **(1+7)/1.5 = 5.66667 Chance Take the UTC time at that moment. (ie 21:32). Then, multiply those numbers. Any zeros count as one. *2*1*3*2= 8 Then take the declaring user's edit count. *ie 2831. Then divide the UTC number by the edit count. *8/2831= 0.00282585658 Multiply that number by pi *0.00282585658*pi= 0.00887318966 Take the fifth digit in the number then multiply by 1.5, and there's your chance. *7*1.5= 10.5 If anon user or NPC, use 1000 for edit count. On top of your main nation, vassals wil each receive .25 of your chance score. Fronts and Total Once added up, the total score is multiplied by 1.5 divided by the number of fronts. If there is only one front, disregard this part and simply use the total. Grand Total = Total*(1.5/Fronts) Result A score differential of 65 will mean that one side capitulates; the algorithm changes annually, so be careful! An advantage may disappear in a day. Build up your score differential until you win. *Originally created by PitaKang in Axis vs Allies: Resurrection. Adapted and modified by Ace009. Comments on Algorithim This algo is extremly lopsided. Score Differential of 45 is way to low when you get 50 points for technology. Either use a new Algo or rebalance this. #PraiseRoosevelt. 14:09, May 29, 2015 (UTC) Already working on resolving the issue now. Graham Industries. Creating the future, today. (talk) 15:54, May 29, 2015 (UTC) New Algorithim Tiers will go by increments of .5 MIlitary Tiers Tier 1 (+10) *USA *China *Russia Tier 2 (+8) *UK *France *India *Germany *Israel *South Korea *Canada Tier 3 (+6) *Turkey *Brazil *Japan *Italy *Indonesia *Pakistan *Australia Tier 4 (+4) *Switzerland *Iran *North Korea *Sweden *Mexico *Egypt Tier 5 (+2) *Any Nation not listed above Economic Tiers Tier 1 (+10) *USA *China *Japan *Germany Tier 2 (+8) *UK *France *India *Brazil *Italy *Canada Tier 3 (+6) *Russia *Canada *Australia *South Korea *Spain *Mexico *Indonesia *Netherlands Tier 4 (+4) *Turkey *Saudi-Arabia *Switzerland *Nigeria *Sweden *Poland *Argentina Tier 5 (+2) *Any of the nations not listed above are in this tier Industrial Tiers Tier 1 (+10) *Japan *Russia *China *United States *Germany *South Korea *India *United Kingdom Tier 2 (+8) *Brazil *Nigeria *Mexico *Italy *France *South Africa *Turkey *Australia *Indonesia *Saudi Arabia Tier 3 (+6) *Vietnam *Argentina *Spain *Thailand *Venezuela *Colombia *Norway *Sweden *Pakistan *Poland *The Netherlands Tier 4 (+4) *Finland *Denmark *Algeria *Morocco *Greece *Kazahkstan *Ukraine *Malaysia Tier 5 (+2) *Any state not listed above is Tier 5 Argicultural Tiers Tier 1 (+10) *India *China *United States *Iran *Brazil Tier 2 (+8) *Indonesia *Pakistan *Argentina *Nigeria *Turkey *South Africa *Vietnam *France *Australia *Canada Tier 3 (+6) *Kazahkstan *United Kingdom *New Zealand *Colombia *Venezuela *Mexico *Kenya *Thailand *Myanmar *Japan *South Korea Tier 4 (+4) *Spain *Italy *Angola *Mozambique *Peru *The Philippines *Uzbekistan Tier 5 (+2) *Everyone Else Tech Tiers Tier 1 (+10) *Japan *USA *South Korea Tier 2 (+8) *Israel *Germany *Russia *UK *Finland *Canada *Singapore Tier 3 (+6) *France *Australia *China *Netherlands *Sweden *Italy *India Tier 4 (+4) *Brazil *Saudi-Arabia *UAE *Iran *Spain *Taiwan Tier 5 (+2) *Any not listed above Calculating Strength *L - 100% of Total Strength *M - 75% of Total Strength *S - 50% of Economy, Industry, Agriculture, and Tech *LV - 66% of Total Strength *MV - 33% of Total Strength *SV - 16% of Economy, Industry, Agriculture, and Tech *P - +Average Strength *LC - -Average Strength For each year you have been in the ongoing war *MC - -Average strength for every 2 years you have been in the ongoing war(50% average strength if you have only been in war for a year) *SC - -50% average strength for every 2 years you have been at war (Use 25% average strength if you have only been involved 1 year) *LVC - (66% of Total Strength)-Average Strength for every year *MVC - (33% of Total Strength)-Average Strength For Every 2 Years (user 50% for only 1 year) *SVC - (16% of Applied Strengths)-50% of Average Strength for every 2 years (Use 25% for 1 year) Key *L - Leader *M - Military Aider: Sends supplies and men *S - Supplier: Sends Weapons, Food, rations, etc. *P - Political Supporter: Issues Sanctions, condems the enemy, etc. *C - Concurrent Years of Fighting: For wars that last more than 1 turn. Location Goes by the center of your power *+10 to defender *''+8 For being at the location of the war'' *''+6 for being close to the location of the war'' *''+4 for being far from the war'' *''+2 for being extremly far from the war'' *+0 for being half-way around the globe. *-5 for being in Earth orbit or the Moon. *-10 for being Elsewhere in the Solar System and/or Outside the Solar System. Notice how some Locations are italicized. Take your average tier (Rounded to nearest whole number) and divide it from the location. Population *+2 for every digit in the population *+2 for having the larger population *+2 if your population is 4-5x larger than your oppenets *+5 if your population is 10-20x larger than your oppenets *+10 if your population is 21 or more times larger than your oppenets Numbers *Nation A/Oppenent. Then divide each result by the Military Tier. Strategic Modifers *More Men than Enemy:+2 for having more men, then +2 for each order of magnitude *Larger Economy:+2 *Defender:+5 *Attacker:+1 *Fighting a gurellia war:+10 to defender, -15 to attacker. *Fighting against a State or centrlized movment:+3 *Fighting against a Non-State Actor or rebel group:-5 *Fighting in an Urban Enviorment:-5 to attacker, +5 to defender *Fighting in a Rural Enviorment:+1 to attacker, +3 to defender. *Larger Air Force:+2 *Larger Navy:+2 *Moderate Naval Dominance:+5 *Moderate Aerospace Dominance:+5 *Massive Naval Dominance:+8 *Massive Aerospace Dominance:+8 *State in economic disarray:-10 *''Fighting in Unfamilar enviorment:-10'' *''FIghting in (Or crossing) a major mountin range or desert:-5'' *''Fighting in a cold eviorment:-10 in the winter'' *''Fighting in Home or Familier Territory:+10'' There may be more added as time goes on. The ones in Italics only apply if one nation is inflicted. (Nevada would get the "Fighting in Major Mountin Range" for Invading Colorado, but not the Desert penlty for fighting in New Mexico) Casus Belli Attacker Attackers can have one of the following *Motive is Political:+5 *Motive is Social:+4 *Motive is Strategic:+3 *Motive is Economic:+2 *Motive is Revenge:+1 *Casus Belli is Faked: Casus Belli Selected-2 Defender Defenders may have 1 of the following. *Unprovoked attack:+5 *Provoked Attack:+3 *Defending major enemy or rival who attacked unprovoked:+7 *Defending from Major Enemy or rival who was provoked:+4 *Defending from a non leathal, provoked attack:+2 *Defending from a non leathal, unprovoked attack:+3 Morale *High Morale (Motive 3 or higher, Larger Strenght, Army size greater than or equal to enemy):+5 *Low Morale (Motive 2 or lower, smaller strenght, and smaller army):-5 *Democratic Government Supported:+3 *Non Demo Supported:+2 *Gov not supported:-5 *War not supported:-6 (Democracy) -3 (Non Demo) *Casus Belli Unclear:-4 *Won last Operation or Phase of Combat:+3 *Fake Casus Belli revealed to public:-10 Nuclear Weapons *Strategic nuclear weapon use on capital city: +10 for belligerent, -10 for defendant (of nuke). +2 per additional nuke for belligerent, -2 per additional nuke for defendant. *Strategic nuclear weapon use on major city: +7 for belligerent, -10 for defendant (of nuke). +1.5 per additional nuke for belligerent, -1.5 per additional nuke for defendant. *Strategic nuclear weapon use on minor city: +5 for belligerent, -10 for defendant (of nuke). +1 per additional nuke for belligerent, -1 per additional nuke for defendant. *Tactical nuclear weapon use: +5 for first tactical nuke, +.5 per additional nuke. *Nuclear weapon use for belligerent: -5 morale this turn and next turn. *Nuclear weapon use for defendant: -2.5 morale this turn only. *Space Defense Shield: +15 for Defender and +12 for Belligerent. Capitals *+1 for each Capital Chance *Take your edit Count and divide it by your oppenets (Use 500 for NPC Nations) Take all of the digits to the left of the thousandths place and multiply them together. Take the one place of that and that is the chance. Front Penelties *Leaders: **Leading on multiple fronts:-30 per front **Leading on 1 front, providing military aid to another:-15 per front of Military Aid **Leading on 1 front, providing supplies to another:-5 per front of Supplies *Military Aiders: **Your military aider is leading on a differnt front:-5 for front they are leading **Your Military aider is providing military aid on a different front:-3 per front of military aid **Your Military aider is providing supplies on a differnt front:-2 per front of supplies *Supplier: **Your Supplier is leading on another front:-3 per front they are leading on **Your Supplier is providing Military aid on another front:-2 per front **Your Supplier is providing supplies on another front:-1 per front Recent Wars *-3 for every year of leading in the past 10 years *-2 for every year of military aiding in the past 10 years *-1 for every year of supplying in the past 10 years Popular Revolt and Major Enemy *For Popular Revolt, multiply your final result by 1.5 (Popular Revolt lasts 5-10 years) *For Major Enemy, Multiply your result by 1.4 (Lasts 10-15 years) Result Score Differental of 66 is needed to topple. Do an algo every year you are at war. Algo is Desgined by Yours truly, #PraiseRoosevelt. 21:28, May 31, 2015 (UTC) WW3 When WW3 happens, i think there should be nuke limit so the game wont end so fast wih MAD occuring - QC. Won't need a nuke limit, just good modding. Even in the event of WWIII irl, nukes wouldnt go flying around. Russia and the US wouldnt be taht stupid. ~Tech True, but MAD could still happen in the game, Tech: by accident. Graham Industries. Creating the future, today. (talk) 17:38, June 1, 2015 (UTC)